Megazord
"Initiate Megazord sequence! Megazord Battle Mode!" The Dino Megazord (typically referred to as simply the Megazord, or even just Megazord) is the combination of the five Dinozords, Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger. This is the first Megazord to be featured in Power Rangers, but within the chronology of the series may have been preceded by other Zord combinations in the distant past. Technical Information This combination would be the first to demonstrate a rare ability among Megazords: that of transformation within its combined state. The first stage of combination of the Dinozords was a tank-like vehicle, travelling on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Sabertooth Tiger, and armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon. Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dinozords. Despite being impressively shielded and well-armed, the utility of this formation was limited, especially in combat with agile, moving targets. As such, the tank formation of the Dinozords was usually only a brief transitional step in the sequence of forming Megazord. This form is rarely used for prolonged battle. After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Megazord's battle mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "Megazord sequence has been initiated," concluding with "Megazord activated!" after reconnection of Pterodactyl and head crests sliding into position. In this mode, Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, but makes up for this in greatly expanded close combat potential. Though able to easily match blows with most monsters set against it, it was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring and end to a battle. When this became necessary, any Power Ranger, but usually the Red Ranger, would summon the Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by Megazord. The Power Sword not only made Megazord stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. The Power Sword allowed the Megazord to perform its typical finisher move, an upward slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. Megazord's power was typically derived from the Morphin Grid, as with the rest of the Ranger powers. However, when this source was not available, Megazord could draw power from solar energy. Megazord's solar energy conversion is apparently very efficient, to judge by the fact that it can assume completely normal levels of function in full sunlight. When the light of the sun was blocked by an eclipse, Megazord's power quickly dropped. This suggests that while Megazord can gather enough power from the sun to operate normally, there is little or none to be held in reserve. This limitation is likely why Megazord does not use solar power as its primary power supply. In dire circumstances, when power could be obtained neither through the Morphin grid nor solar energy, the Power Sword could function as a last-ditch power supply. Though able to at least partly restore Megazord's depleted reserves, this is proven a short-term solution at best, as the Power Sword acts more as a battery, which will eventually be depleted with use. Without restoration of a main energy supply, Megazord will quickly cease to function again - especially when presented with three powerful foes at the same time. Transformation Defeated While powerful, Megazord has been defeated in battle more than once. Consequences of these defeats vary from situation to situation. * Megazord is defeated by a combined attack from Goldar, Scorpina and the evil Green Ranger while at a critically low energy level. :: Megazord falls into a chasm opened in the Earth, and suffers heavy damage. The Dinozords are trapped, too low on energy to break free until Zordon returns and they can draw upon the Morphin Grid once again. * Megazord is defeated by Cyclopsis, and along with Dragonzord appear to disintegrate, piece by piece. :: In actuality, the Megazord was simply teleported away to be returned to the hiding places for the Dinozords by a newly installed emergency system. They returned to battle soon after, having been repaired and recharged. * After the introduction of the Dragonzord, Megazord was seen to more commonly be outclassed by its opponents, but did not always suffer defeats as such. Usually Dragonzord would be summoned just in time to prevent a critical defeat of Megazord. Also see *Daizyujin Category:Megazords Category:Mighty Morphin de: Dinozord Megazord